FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to the transportation of objects upon a conveyor, and more particularly provides a method and apparatus for diverting or deviating such objects from an original path to paths in different directions for distributing such objects to different locations.
The problems to which the invention is directed originate in the silk screen printing art where the output of a single printing maching is directed to a pair of laterally arranged dryers. In view of the velocity of production of the printed sheets from the printing machine, a single drier would have to have a course in the longitudinal direction of almost interminable length. One solution to this problem would be to station a person at the outlet of the printing machine manually to divert the emerging sheets to one and to another of a pair of dryers. This results in the interruption of the automatic sequences of the printing processes and, of course, increased costs. Accordingly, the automation of the distribution of said sheets would be desirable.